


Dreams do come true / AU

by HyacintBucket



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Umino Iruka, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Love, Lust, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacintBucket/pseuds/HyacintBucket
Summary: Officer Umino Iruka has been dreaming about Detective Hatake Kakashi and vice versa. Captain Tsunade acts as an Amor without knowing it and brings them together. Also, the captain’s brother finds himself in love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dreams do come true / AU

**Author's Note:**

> Police ranks are borrowed from USA, since I was too much of a lazy ass to check how the ranks are in Japan. Also, I cut corners what comes to police work etc. for the sake of this story and my sanity. 
> 
> Jiraiya’s and Orochimaru’s story is more of a slow burn. Kakashi’s and Iruka’s story, just to balance things out isn’t. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and the source material belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Part 1

One afternoon in Konoha Police Department, captain Tsunade’s office: 

\- You’ve gotta be kidding me!

Captain Tsunade yelled and as her chest heaved, it looked like the bust of her uniform would burst open any minute. Detective Jiraiya was calm and repeated: 

\- No. I am not. As you know, Asuma took that nasty hit in his latest drug bust. Well the wounds are now inflamed and he can barely move on his own. You know how much of a man of honor he is. He doesn’t want to stay in bed. Kurenai forced him to do just that and called the doctor. 

Tsunade sank deeper into her chair. 

\- I know, I know. Ok, let’s be rational here. Since Kurenai and her boyfriend are out of the picture... You know, I assume she wants to be with him? 

Jiraiya nodded. 

\- I get it. So, who do we have instead? Hatake for one, the rank of the mission is A after all, so it’s right up his alley. Who is suitable to go with him? We need somebody who isn’t going to put up with Hatake’s antics... Shit, shit, double shit.

\- How about Umino? He is more than capeable. Hatake’s antics? You mean his great taste in literature? Oh, how much of an honor it is for yours truly that he reads my Icha-Icha series.

\- Don’t remind me of those books, it’s bad enough that you, my own brother are responsible of that filth. Umino? Oh yes... That might actually work. 

\- Well, thank to you, sister. I feel so bad for you though. No appreciation for my books only because of bad taste. Who needs Shakespeare, when the world has ME? 

Tsunade’s brow started to twitch and her red lips opened and closed. She, a respectable captain of the Konoha Police Department, had an total imbecile pervert as a brother. 

Jiraiya grinned at her and started to leave. His work computer was acting weirdly and he had to swallow his bride and call to the IT support. Now his only hope was that they wouldn’t send a man called Orochimaru. Jiraiya, a man of duty and pride had a major, (in his opinion) embarassing crush on the IT- support man. The minute the guy had appeared to fix his computer last time, Jiraiya had felt like air left his lungs, even though Orochimaru wasn’t his ”usual type” at all. He was slender, but muscular, he had hazel eyes, long black hair, which was tied with a purple leather ribbon and the cutest smile Jiraiya had ever seen. It had been gentle, yet filled with a slight mischief. Oh how much Jiraiya had wanted to kiss him! With these thoughts, he walked towards his room down the hallway. 

*

Little later: 

\- Hatake, I’m teaming you up with Umino here. It’s the undercover mission, which was supposed to be for Sarutobi and Yuuhi, however because of the circumstances, they are out of the picture. So, there’s no other option, since other people here have their own jobs to do. Briefly: You go to the club called Samurai. We suspect that the owners are dealing drugs among other things. Or should I say, we know, but we have no solid proof. The club is a money-pit, with no mentionable profit what so ever. The interesting thing is that, they have money to keep it open and the owners are rolling in cash. Fancy cars, houses, the whole deal. Yet, like I said, it’s not the club, which has made them rich. Your job is to get to know these owners, make them belive that you are very interested to invest in their business and record everything. Little by little reel them in and then let’s hope we have enough of evidence to arrest those bastards. The full details are in these files here. 

\- Sure. When do we start?

\- Tonight. And, Umino, if I were you, I would start shaving my legs and slapping some make-up on. You are taking Yuuhi’s place after all, so you two are a married couple with loose money and massive criminal history. We made wrap-sheets just for this mission for those fake ID’s under the names of Hiro and Mariko Tanako. In case our suspects want to be sure about you. We have to make you look like the picture we have on ”Mariko”’s ID. With Hiro, Hatake, you do need a wig. That stupid mask of yours will cover the fackt that you don’t have a beard. 

Iruka’s face went pale. Tsunade didn’t care and continued: 

\- As for you, Hatake, you should squeeze yourself into some suit. You or should I say Hiro is a business man. A cool, collected business man, may I add. Not a hobo, like your current ”fashion statement” is presenting. 

\- Wh-what about me? Why I have to be a woman?

Tsunade’s smile reminded Iruka of a shark. 

\- Because we have no time to waist. Ask that handy intern, Sakura, she knows her way around make-up and fashion. She has agreed previously yes, but since it’s polite to let her know that our Mariko has little something to hide.

\- Bu-but-

\- NO BUTS!

Tsunade yelled, banging her fist on her table. Both men were quiet. Even Kakashi’s original grin behind his mask (he used it because of allergies) died. Tsunade was scary, when she was pissed. 

\- So boys, go and get ready. See you soon~

\- What if I refuse, captain?

Kakashi asked. Tsunade’s look was telling. She said dangerously sweetly: 

\- I will castrate you myself without painkillers~

Kakashi then shut his mouth. His whole world had been turned upside down. Iruka had been in his dreams about a year and now he had whole mission with him. He was madly in love with the cute man with deep brown eyes and a pony-tail. How in the hell he could do this?

For Iruka it was also a shock. He didn’t know about Kakashi’s feelings towards him, but he himself had fallen in love with the silver-haired dreamy long time ago. Now he was forced to play his wife. What he was going to do?

*

Orochimaru was nervous. This was just his luck. Not that he hated the man called Jiraiya, oh no. He had nearly fainted like a maiden the first time he saw the man. Orochimaru couldn’t forget the handsome face, square manly jawline, kissable lips and short, wild white hair. 

He had later heard from the other guys at work that Jiraiya had been quite famous for his long hair, but there had been some fight with a criminal who had cut most of it off by accident, while trying to stab him in the back of the neck. 

When he arrived behind the door of Jiraiya’s room, Orochimaru heard a familiar, soft voice:

\- You’ve already sent a guy? Thanks, hopefully this isn’t something that can’t be fixed in 10 minutes. No, no, I didn’t mean that. I ment- yeah. Thanks again. 

Orochimaru forced himself to knock on the door.

\- Come in!

Orochimaru could barely move. He forced himself to open the door and there he was: The man of his vivid, mostly erotic dreams. 

As for Jiraiya it was also a moment of a person from your dreams appearing in front of you. For him Orochimaru was the epitome of male beauty: From his black hair and soft mouth to his lovely hazel eyes and great body. Damn how much he wished that he could just forget being polite, rise up from the chair and kiss Orochimaru. Then lift him on the table and make him cum so hard that he would forget his name. Instead he greeted the man and pointed at his black screen. Orochimaru let (in Jiraiya’s mind) the cutest sigh ever and got to work. 

*

Iruka was sitting in a chair. Sakura was doing his make-up with brushes, something called beauty blender and all sorts of things and terms Iruka haven’t ever even heard of. Such as contouring, foundation, consealer, setting powder and liquid lip. He had always been under the impression that women did their make-up with lipstick and mascara and that was it. These almost military war room terms were a total surprise to him. 

Iruka hated this more than he had hated anything, This had to be the single most humiliating thing in his life so far. Nothing he could think of, compared. This was it. Sitting still, hair rollers tightly in his hair, getting make-up on was the peak. He hoped that along with the wig, Kakashi would at least get a tie around his neck, making him feel like he was about to suffocate. 

\- You have such a great features. You’re going to be stunning. May I add that I’m so jealous about your eyes. I wish my eyes were brown too and that my lashes were this long.

Sakura said and added more products on Iruka’s face. Something called highlighter this time. 

\- Thanks, I guess...

\- I hope that you will catch those bad guys quickly. 

\- I hope it too. So that we don’t have to do this any longer than it needs to be done.

\- Haha, you’re funny. OK, let’s take the rolls off, I’ll add the hair clip and then you can dress up. Are you sure you want the shawl instead of boobs?

\- Yes. I am. There’s no way in hell I’m going to wear fake boobs. I have flat chest and that’s it. Some women do have small boobs, you know. Besides, the shawl will mask my arms and shoulders. 

\- Of course I do, I am a woman. In case you haven’t noticed.

\- Sorry. This is just too much...

\- No biggie. Now here’s your outfit.

Iruka tryed not to scream, when he was handed a long, light blue dress with lace sleeves. Iruka put it on, feeling absolutely miserable. 

\- Wanna see yourself?

\- No.

Sakura laughed openly and dragged Iruka in front of a mirror. He looked like a woman. Sakura had done absolutely fantasic job. 

\- Like it?

\- What are you doing as an intern in here? You should be a make-up artist!

\- I like the idea of solving crimes. This is my first actual undercover thing I’ve ever done. I’m so happy that I can be a part of this all.

Iruka smiled. He had been so deep in his own misery that he totally forgot that these kind of things were a team effort. 

\- Here’s your purse with money and the fake ID and other stuff you need. Good luck!

Sakura said smiling. Iruka took a deep breath and walked out the door, nervous to face with his ”husband”, Kakashi. 

The ”husband” in question was sweating in his brown, sleek wig and well-tailored suit. The shoes felt tight, as well as the whole outfit. Kakashi was more of a casual man. He loved his baggy pants, loose shirts and comfortable shoes. He sighed behind his black mask, which completed the picture of a shady, rich business man. Then he saw Iruka, followed by the pink figure of Sakura and he could hardly breath. Iruka was even more beautiful. Not that he wasn’t beautiful in Kakashi’s eyes no matter what, but seeing him with eye make-up, which really made his big eyes pop, Kakashi had hard time not to cum in his pants right then and there. The long dress hid the masculine figure and the fluffy shawl made Iruka’s shoulders and neck look smaller. His curls were tied with a hair clip, which had a huge bow attached to it. Dark blue gloves and matching purse completed the outfit. 

\- Holy shit, Umino!

Iruka blushed slightly. He couldn’t help it. Standing in front of the man you are in love with, who was looking like a male supermodel, and them saying something like that without irony was very sweet. 

\- Thanks. I feel absolutely like an idiot.

Iruka mumbled quietly after Sakura left them alone. 

\- I have to say that I feel like a clown too. This isn’t my style. However, we have work to do. It might take some time to get into the finish line, but when we do, it’s gonna be worth it.

\- I hope that you’re right.

\- Of course I am. Anyway, wanna see the car the department rented for us? It’s super cool!

Iruka laughed. Kakashi and his cars. The man was a car enthusiast of the worst kind. As well as those orange porn books he kept reading. Yet, those were the very things that made Kakashi so adorable in his his eyes. Those little quirky things, which made him so unique. 

*

In the club ”Samurai”: 

Iruka and Kakashi were indeed invitied to the ”Private” part of the club after some time had passed. Kakashi’s natural cool demeanor had played out very well. Of course they both knew that these crooks weren’t stupid. They would check their ”backrounds” eventually, but since Kakashi and Iruka looked like a rich couple, it gave them a chanse to talk to the owners. 

\- So, you wanted to see us. What’s the deal?

Iruka stayed quiet. They had agreed in the car that it would be difficult for Iruka to talk like a woman all night, so they decided to make it look like Kakashi was ”the man of the house”. It had worked like a charm. 

\- The deal is that we would like to invest to your business. Not this crappy club, we all know that this isn’t making enough money. For our investment we would like to have 30% cut for each batch sold. For now. 

\- Hard terms, mr. Tanako. Mrs. Tanako. What if we refuse to give you anything? Assuming that you are right about the club. 

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. 

\- We just take our 50 000 $ to somewhere else then. Goodbye, gentlemen. Come on, babe, these idiots aren’t worth it.

The man, who called himself Ken looked at his business partner Tomo and said quickly: 

\- Wait a second! 50 000?

Kakashi sat back down. He gave Iruka a look, which messaged wordlessly ”morons”. Iruka smiled at him. Why wouldn’t he? Kakashi had called him ”babe”. 

\- Yes. 50 000. I suggest the following: You think about my proposal. Take your time and let me know what decision you’ve made. Here’s my card.

Kakashi gave the men one of his fake business cards. Iruka only hoped that the device in his purse was recording all. Music at the club was so damn loud that it could be heard even to this room at the back. 

\- We will contact you soon.

\- Do that. Now if you will excuse me, my wife hates loud music like this and our business is done for the night. Thank you for this conversation. I’m glad that we are on the same page. 

Iruka rose up as gracefully as he could with the long dress on. Kakashi took his arm and they walked towards the door, leaving the room. 

Once outside, Iruka took a deep breath. Now he realized just how nervous he had been. Kakashi looked at him: 

\- Want something to eat?

\- Huh?

\- I asked if you would like something to eat?

\- That would be nice. Can we please stop by my place first? I really need get out of this outfit.

\- Can you borrow something for me too?

\- Sure.

*  
At Iruka’s apartment: 

\- Feels so much better.

Iruka said as he dryed his washed face in a towel. Kakashi who had jeans and a T-shirt looked at Iruka, standing there in loose pants, T-shirt and his curls now on a pony-tail and his body acted on its own. He walked towards Iruka, removed his mask, grabbed Iruka in his arms and kissed him with all the passion he had been hiding. He didn’t hear Iruka dropping the towel and gasp before he surrended himself to the kiss. Kakashi’s tongue swept his rationality away and he leaned on the silver-haired man, wrapping his arms around him. 

Kakashi let his hands fall on Iruka’s ass. He kneaded the round, firm globes while feasting on Iruka’s mouth. The kiss broke for air once, but Kakashi wasn’t done and kissed Iruka again. Finally they had to end the liplock to catch some breath. Kakashi run his thumb on Iruka’s kiss- swollen lower lip and whispered: 

\- I had to do that...

Iruka’s big brown eyes looked at him softly. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, making the scar on his face stand out. Kakashi vaguely remembered that Iruka said it came, when he fell on a bike as a kid. 

\- I don’t mind. Maybe we should order in?

\- That’s a great idea. And maybe... I could stay the night?

The cute blush deepened. 

\- That would be nice. Oh wait- what about the tape? We’d supposed to take that to the station.

Kakashi grinned. 

\- It’s late and we can take it tomorrow. It’s OK.

Kakashi said while his hand caressed Iruka's face gently and the other took off his hair-tie. When those lovely brown (this time curly) locks framed Iruka's face, Kakashi’s eyes got wide. 

\- What? Is something wrong?

\- You're so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I'm kind of happy that you wear that silly ponytail of yours every day. Beause if you didn't, all the women would try to kick your ass.

Iruka was stunned. He looked at Kakashi and asked: 

\- Huh?

” Iruka, you are officially a moron” he thought. Kakashi let his fingers caress his hair and said softly: 

\- You' re the most beautiful creature that has ever graced this planet. Now... we should have sex, don’t you think? I can feel your excitement against my thigh. 

\- Oh.. I mean- I-

Iruka stammered. Kakashi claimed his lips again, not waiting for Iruka to finish his sentence. He had other plans. 

The kiss got heated and the pair was trying to keep their lips together as well as find the bedroom. Once finally there, Kakashi pinned Iruka against the mattress and started to undress him. He wanted to feel and kiss every part of this stunning man under him. He undressed in record time, wanting to get his hands on Iruka again. 

\- So sexy, so fucking sexy...

Kakashi said as his hands wondered on Iruka's now naked tanned body. Iruka had no time to worry about work, blushing or Kakashi telling him how beautiful he was, only thing that mattered was the pleasure he was getting under Kakashi’s kisses and caresses. 

Kakashi moved his wet kisses on Iruka's neck, chest, shoulders and sucked his nipples continuing all the way down towards Iruka’s leaking erection. Iruka moaned at the sensation. Then Kakashi grabbed Iruka's cock and licked it all over, before taking it in his mouth smoothly. 

Iruka was so close. He had been hard since Kakashi groped hiss ass while they kissed,but Kakashi kept teasing him. Fingers fumbled his balls as that talented mouth sucked him so sweetly. Iruka gasbed for air as he was finally allowed to cum. Kakashi swallowed his load and crawled ontop Iruka, kissing his way up, then claiming those sweet lips, while grinding his hard cock against Iruka’s. Iruka could feel his own arousal coming back. 

-I want you to remember that this is not some random fuck. 

-Uuuhhh...OK...but... 

Iruka panted as Kakashi grabbed his dick tightly, moving his fist up and down, making the organ harder. Actually at this point Iruka didn't even care if Kakashi would've just bang him and then leave. He just wanted that ”bang”. Iruka spread his legs and continued huskily before Kakashi was able to open his mouth:

-...but could you please stop talking? Just fuck the shit out of me!

Amazed Kakashi did what he was told and pushed his cock inside Iruka (forgetting completely that this was their first time) with a one movement. Iruka screamed, it hurt like hell and the pain ran trough this body like a knife. 

-I'm sorry! I- 

Kakashi started, but Iruka stopped him:

-It's alright...Lube is for losers anyway. 

Kakashi smiled gently and started to move inside of Iruka slowly. At first Iruka tryed not to scream again, but then out of the blue the pain stopped. Kakashi had found the place inside him that made him want more. So much more. He wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist, urging him on.  
When Kakashi started to push harder and harder, Iruka moaned loudly under him. Kakashi’s cock went deeper every time and Iruka was in extacy. 

Only things that mattered were the sweaty muscular body against his, the heat and that amazing shaft in his ass, bringing him so much pleasure. He didn’t usually bottom, but with Kakashi, it felt so natural, so right. 

A massive orgasm was starting to buid behind his balls. Iruka held on tight as Kakashi’s well aimed thrust made him cum so hard that he almost blacked out. As Iruka’s tight little hole clenched around Kakashi’s cock like a fist, Kakashi came with a force inside Iruka, collapsing on him. 

*  
\- That was great, don't you think?

Iruka looked at Kakashi, smiling: 

\- It was.

\- Next time, let’s not forget the lube.

Kakashi said and his hand caressed gently Iruka's buttocks as he layed next to him, resting his head against Kakashi's shoulder. 

\- Next time?

\- Yeah. You didn’t think that I was going to let you go just like that? I’m going to keep you, Umino Iruka. After all, you are my wife.

Iruka hit Kakashi on the top of his head, playfully. 

\- Haha, very funny. I’m willing to look past that though, because you are my husband.

Kakashi took Iruka’s hand in his and kissed the brunette’s fingers. 

\- I ment what I said, you know. I do want to keep you.

Iruka’s heart left a few beats. His eyes got teary, no matter how he was fighting against that. 

\- I want to keep you too.

Kakashi pulled Iruka into an embrace. 

\- This will make our job easier.

\- Yeah. Even though I hate my desguise.

\- Why? I think Mariko is stunning. 

Iruka caressed Kakashi’s chest with his hand, a small smile on his lips. 

\- If you think so, can I pretend that I do that for you? It would help...

\- If that’s what you want, baby, I’m not gonna complain. You look hot in any outfit, but the hottest is definately nothing at all. 

That statement was worth a kiss. A deep, sensual kiss.

*

Part 2

Two weeks later: 

Iruka and Kakashi had been highly succesful with their undercover mission. ”The Tanakos” had indeed gained the trust of the crooks. Most likely it was the combination of large amount of money and Iruka’s and Kakashi’s made up criminal history: Arrests, but never jail time, because ”the lack of evidence”. 

In the real world, there was evidence against the owners of ”Samurai”. Tape after tape of them bragging about their illegal activites. It was about a time to reel them in. Tsunade was preparing a group of other police officers who would arrest the duo and fake arrest Kakashi and Iruka. 

Iruka still hated wearing a dress and the make-up, however it was getting tolerable, since Kakashi openly groped his ass or gave him a long whistle every time they went to meet the crooks. Of course in their spare time Kakashi’s gropings usually ended up with hot sex. 

One time they shut the recording and fucked in the ”Samurai” ’s mens room though, because of (according to Kakashi) Iruka’s ass was driving him wild. Iruka thanked all heavens that his dress was black at the time so the cum dripping out of his ass and running down his legs wasn’t visible. They told no-one for obvious reasons. 

*

Tsunade had appointed Jiraiya in charge of the arrest operation. Tsunade trusted her brother and would happily trust even her own life in his hands. Jiraiya had been busy because of that and after one long strategy meeting he ran into tired looking Orochimaru who was choosing a soda from a vending machine. 

\- Who broke their computer this time?

Jiraiya asked, desperately trying to sound casual. Orochimaru turned his head and gave him a weak smile: 

\- That guy who talks too much. I never remember his name, but my God is he annoying. 

\- There you go. We call him Annoying Akihiko. Just between us.

Orochimaru opened the can he took out of the machine and took a long sip. 

\- He just won’t shut up. To be fair, I can understand that you are on the top of the world, when you have a kid, but why, why do I have to know what kind of poop that kid makes?

\- It’s even worse. Hana isn’t a human. Hana is a dog. A fur-baby.

\- A- a dog? He actually tells other people he doesn’t even know about his dog and its shit?

Orochimaru asked. Jiraiya grinned. 

\- Oh yes. He has a problem or two, but Annoying Akihiko is a genius what comes to profiling. Belive it or not.

Orochimaru’s hazel eyes got wide. Jiraiya fought the urge to kiss him. 

\- Profiling? Wow. 

\- Yes. So, we don’t wanna lose him and you will learn over time to plug your ears when it comes to his Pomeranian. Hey, you look tired. Can I give you a ride home? My shift eneded five minutes ago.

A faint blush spread Orochimaru’s pearly white cheeks. 

\- S-sure. If you can fit my bike in your car.

\- Bike?

\- Yeah. Since my job is mostly sitting in different offices, I find riding a bike in between places relaxing.

”This guy is getting more adorable by the minute” Jiraiya thought. Out loud he said: 

\- I have a SUV, I don’t think one bike isn’t going to be much of a problem. I’ll go get it and we’ll meet at the front door and I’ll pick you and your bike up there. OK?

\- OK.

When Jiraiya left to get his car, Orochimaru stood there, holding the can in his shaking hand. What was wrong with him? How could he now resist the urge to beg Jiraiya to just fuck him, when he just agreed to his offer to take him home? He was half hard just by the short conversation. Jiraiya’s voice was becoming so arousing to him that his body reacted instantly these days. 

Second worst thing was the blushing. He had never blushed in front of anyone since he was a kid and his mom gave him a kiss on the forehead every morning before school. Nowdays his co-workers would say Orochimaru was rather distant, cool and collected man. Usually. Jiraiya being the one (outside family) who broke that rule. 

*  
15 minutes later: 

\- Hey, Orochimaru. We’re here.

Orochimaru had fallen asleep on the way and didn’t wake up, when Jiraiya spoke to him. Jiraiya  
parked the car and then searched Orochimaru’s pokets and found a key to a apartment number 37. He rose up and closed the drivers door behind him silently. Then he opened the passenger side door, opened Orochimaru’s seat belt, grabbed him in his arms, kicked the door shut and locked the car with the handy button on his car key. He could deal with the damn bike later. 

Jiraiya felt like a knight carrying a princess. Orochimaru was so beautiful in his arms, moon light hitting his face. When Jiraiya had carried Orochimaru almost to his apartment door, those lovely hazel eyes opened up and looked at the taller man confused: 

\- W-what happened?

\- You fell asleep. Nothing dangerous.

\- Could you put me down? This is a bit embarasing... 

\- No, I don’t think I want to put you down just yet...

Jiraiya whispered and leaned in to capture Orochimaru’s lips. Those lips were soft, just like Jiraiya had imagined. Orochimaru felt like his whole body was melting. He tightened his grip around Jiraiya’s neck and let the other man sweep his inhibitions away. 

After the breathtaking kiss, Jiraiya did put Orochimaru down and handed him his key. 

\- Good night, beautiful. See you soon, I hope. I will leave your bike at parking lot. 

Jiraiya said softly and cupped Orochimaru’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He placed a quick kiss on that same cheek and left Orochimaru reeling by the door. 

\- D- Don’t go yet, Jiraiya...

The other man turned around and gave Orochimaru a smile. 

\- Go get some sleep, I don’t want you to have dark circles around those mesmerizing eyes of yours tomorrow. If I stay, we won’t be able to wake up early. I promise you though, next time I will stay.

Then Orochimaru got one last kiss and Jiraiya’s tall figure disappeared into the darkness. 

*

The operation to arrest the owners of the ”Samurai” club was a success. Jiraiya had planned everything down to the smallest detail. Iruka’s and Kakashi’s fake arrest was also enough to make it seem that they were who they said they were: Carreer criminals. Tsunade had been very happy with the result and to the fact that the case moved into the hands of the prosecutor. 

Jiraiya worked late at night in that week too. One of those long nights Jiraiya went to crab his usual meal from the restaurant nearby before heading home. The food was cheap and good, so Jiraiya was a regular customer. As he was paying his meal and getting his take-away box, he saw Orochimaru outside the window. It was quite dark, but as a professional person who had to be good at reading people, he could see that Orochimaru had been crying. Jiraiya nearly ran outside to catch him. 

\- Hey, hey, stop! 

Orochimaru turned around and Jiraiya could see that his hands were shaking while holding the handlebar of his bike. 

\- You scared me.

\- I didn’t mean to. What has happenend? You’ve been crying.

Orochimaru bit his lip and looked down at his feet. The tears weren’t far, when he felt Jiraiya pulling him closer and wrapping his strong arm around him. 

\- Tell me.

\- I lost my job today.

\- Why?

\- For falling asleep at the office and therefore missing an important staff meeting. 

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru’s cute face, cupping it with his palm. 

\- Why would you do something like that? Is something wrong?

Orochimaru stayed quiet. How he could tell Jiraiya the truth? How to tell that you are so in love with the man in front of you that it hurts, being tormented by erotic dreams to the point you fall asleep in the morning? 

\- Oro, baby... tell me. Is something wrong?

Orochimaru broke. He told Jiraiya everything, not caring if he sounded stupid. Most of his words were muffled Jiraiya’s chest, which he was leaning against, but Jiraiya heard him. 

\- We need to fix that then, don’t we?

\- Fix what?

Jiraiya smiled. He whispered into Orochimaru’s ear: 

\- The unforgivable crime that you have been only seeing erotic dreams about me. Let’s make those dreams reality, shall we? After that, you say goodbye to your apartment, move in with me and I’ll take care of you. You know why?

The cutest face in Jiraiya’s world looked at him confused. 

\- Because I love you too, Oro.

\- Oro? I like that. 

\- Wonderful. Now, let’s get you and your bike to my place. We can eat later. 

*  
20 minutes later, in Jiraiya’s bed: 

\- Ah! Jiraiya! Wait-

\- What is it, baby?

Jiraiya asked, while licking one of Orochimaru’s pink nipple. 

\- I-I-haven’t- AH!

\- Haven’t what?

Now Jiraiya’s kisses moved down, towards Orochimaru’s noticeable erection sticking out in his underwear, the only thing he was currently wearing. 

\- Be-been with a man...

Jiraiya’s head nearly exploded. How lucky could one man be? 

\- That’s OK... I’ll take it slow.

With that, he took Orochimaru’s boxers off and threw them on to the same pile with his own clothes. Jiraiya then turned Orochimaru around gently, causing another man to whimper as his hardness touched the sheets underneath. Jiraiya rose Orochimaru's hips up and kisses were pressed on his buttocks. Jiraiya spread those pearly white cheeks and licked Orochimaru's hole. Orochimaru jumped and was about to say something about Jiraiya being sick and twisted, but then the tongue slipped into his body, making Orochimaru moan louder. Those moans escaping from Orochimaru’s lips went straight to Jiraiya's groin. He was so hard that it was nearly impossible to consentrate his task.

He took his tongue out and slided two lubed fingers inside that wet hole. He streched Orochimaru up as best as he could, as patiently as he could. Even though his erection leaked and hurt, he had to prep him properly. He didn’t want to cause this beautiful man any pain. 

\- Inside... me... please!

Orochimaru’s begging was barely audible. Jiraiya's fingers were driving him nuts. Brushing his prostate, sliding in and out slowly. 

Jiraiya was more than ready to grant that wish. 

\- Turn around. I want to see your face. 

Orochimaru managed somehow to do as ge was told. His thighs were shaking, his cock was dripping and head spinning like a merry- go- round. Strong hands spread his legs and fully hard, huge shaft was pushed into his body little by little. 

Jiraiya waited until Orochimaru’s face relaxed and slided his manhood all the way in. His pushes were slow, but bit by bit came faster and faster. Orochimaru's hole felt so warm and tight around him. 

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around the white-haired man who swallowed his moans trough a passionate kiss. 

Orochimaru came untouched. Thick white bursts landed on his stomach, inner thighs and some droplets even on his chin. Jiraiya felt Orochimaru's tunnel clench around his shaft and came soon after that, deep inside his new lover. 

They layed there for awhile, catching their breaths. Some time past, then Jiraiya, rolled on Orochimaru’s side and his cock slid out. Orochimaru pulled him into a hug. His long black hair was mess and a massive load was leaking out of his hole, but he was happy. Happier than he ever remembered. 

\- That was amazing. You are amazing...

\- You are amazing too.

\- I don't want anyone to touch you like this, kiss you like this, you' re mine now.

Jiraiya said firmly and Orochimaru smiled at him: 

\- And you' re mine, Detective Jiraiya. All mine.

\- It's a deal. 

Jiraiya grinned and kissed Orochimaru one more time before they fell asleep, holding each other. 

The end


End file.
